Golf balls are manufactured using a variety of processes and materials. The response of the ball when struck by a club may vary as a function of the hardness of the materials chosen. For example, a harder ball will typically travel further when struck by a driver than a softer ball. Likewise, a softer ball will typically spin more when struck by a wedge than a harder ball. Using these generalizations, many golfers will select a ball according to their preference for distance or spin control. These attributes are often referenced on golf ball packaging and advertising.
In addition to distance and spin control, however, many golfers also want a ball that has an expected “feel.” Feel is generally a subjective assessment of the response of the ball when struck by a club, though it is largely influenced by the sound of the impact. While the acoustic response of the ball may be an important factor in ball selection to some golfers, it is typically not considered or referenced in current retail practices.